Arise & Defeat
by Dangerpronek
Summary: The world is in a kind of danger unknown to mankind. When the military hit a loss for solutions on their own they bring in Mystery Incorporated. There's just one problem, M.I. separated over 6 years ago after their famous case "Zombie Island". When the president informs them to meet with him at once, what will happen when they meet again to solve and save the world? Rated T NEWCHAP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! I was listening to some music the other day and got inspired to do a story based off of an instrumental song I've recently been addicted to, ha-ha! But anyways, this is not a Fraphne fanfic! However you never know when hints or much more could be seen in my stories, but as an overall whole this story is souly about the ENTIRE GANG. I have to admit that I don't do these often, but this one is def. MY FAVORITE so far. It's sooo different compared to what I normally do. It's darker and just more intense than ever before. It's stepping outside my element, but I'm hoping it will be exciting to read for everyone. If I get 5 reviews or more tonight I will post the second chapter tomorrow. :) READ AND ENJOY NOW!_

**Arise & Defeat  
**

**Chapter One**

"This is unlike anything we have ever seen" a masculine voice said, staring at the radar in front of him. "The world as we know it could be changed dramatically if something isn't done." A woman confirmed. A broad man in uniform shook his head. The light of the monitor lit his face in the dark room. "No. It's worse than that." He stated, placing his hand on his chin. "If we don't take the proper action this could be the end of the earth." Silence filled the air, weary looks were exchanged. "Put the President of the phone. We have to set a plan immediately. The supernatural isn't something the military has been trained to take care of. Mindy, what are the results of your extensive search?" General of Air Force in the U.S. Military requested. "Sir, I've found few organizations that have had successes with the supernatural, but there's one in particular that have succeeded a great deal in mystery solving and crime busting the supernatural cases in record amounts." The brunette said. "Who are they?" He asked bluntly. She typed at her keyboard, bringing up a lengthy description along with a photograph. "Mystery Incorporated, sir." She answered. "They've solved close to 100,000 cases around the world. It's a group of teens adults and their Great Dane. But there's no record of them in the last six years..they could have went the private route in their career ." He scanned the photo, nodded and then looked her in the eyes. "Find them and bring them to the White House. Explain that this is a secret mission they've been called to do and you're not able to go any further into details until their arrival." He said. "Yes sir." He gazed into the frightening facts on radar. "These kids are the world's hope of survival."

"You've been acting strange all night. Just tell me. What's going on?" A man of average height said, slipping her hands in his larger ones. He was a brunette with pale skin and a pair of glasses that complimented his green eyes. "John, it's nothing to worry over." The petite said softly. He planted a gentle kiss on her freckled cheeks. "Vel, I know you better." He whispered in her ear. She fixed her thick-black framed glasses back on her face, and turned staring into his eyes. "The White House has requested my presence on a top secret mission." She admitted. He smiled. "Look at you, getting requests from the president." He teased. "Now tell me the truth." She shook her head. "That is the truth. I'm not sure why me or what's going on, but I feel I need to investigate this further before hoping on the private jet tomorrow." She said. "You are one of the scientist of our time, they probably need you to examine something." Her unfailing husband smoothed. "If it's from the White House, it's real and if what they're saying is true, they need you there." A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you John." She said, pressing her lips on his.

"I leave tonight, I want to make a good impression." Velma explained, excitement of the suspense in her journey evident in her voice. He grinned, she was doing what she love to do most and it made him excited for her. "I'll help you pack." He offered. "Thanks for everything you are to me John."

"Another agonizing day come and gone, Lyns." The muscular man sighed, the gentle breeze ran through his lush blonde hair. "Hard to believe it was three years ago today when we tied the knot and just three months after we discovered you were pregnant." He said softly, placing a bundle of flowers in the grass. "Happy three year anniversary darling." He whispered, a lone tear sliding down his worn face. He laughed breathlessly "if you were here you'd say "Freddy Jones, get a hold of yourself, stop crying about me for nothing..I'm fine"...you always hated to see me cry. Though you're almost the only one that ever has." He said. "You left my side too soon...I really could use you tonight Lyndsey" He placed his hand on the cold stone of her grace, resting his head on it carefully. "But I know you're busy in Heaven, rocking our little ones. Telling them how much I love them and miss them." He spoke gently, the tear sliding down her gravestone. "Life is rough down here, but it's the little things you told me when you were here that keep me going everyday. You never wanted me to give up and give in, you knew I needed to be strong and courageous because you knew I could be, for you." He whispered. "Kiss our little ones tonight, and tell them to give you a hug and kiss from me..I love and miss you Lyndsey." He sniffed, digging out strength in himself to stand up. "I'll replace your flowers again when I return from the top mission I'm requested for.." He said, blowing a kiss into the night evening sky.

"Alex McGuire" She said firmly, sliding her I.D. in front of the police officer. He nodded. "Right this way." He confirmed, unlocking the volt like door and entering into a dark hall of prison dorms. The dark circles under the eyes of the guilty followed her as she walked closely behind the policeman. "Here is the seat, I'll go get him." He inquired, unlocking yet another door and disappearing into the other room. She looked through the thick wall of glass where she anxiously awaited the arrival of a ratchet human being. She tapped her freshly pedicured nails on the small desk. Her heart beat on her chest so hard she could barely breath. "Here he is." The officer informed, speaking through the phone on the opposite side of the glass wall. She exhaled heavily then grabbed her notebook and pen. The man that sat in front of her was near unrecognizable. His once deep brown hair had been buzzed cut to near nothing. His charming face was now filthy and resembled a heavily drugged person. His blue eyes remained the same, daring, but full of lies. "Mr. McGuire-" she began, holding the corded black phone to her face. "Please, don't be so formal Daph." He interrupted, the rough sound of his voice sounded like nails screeching a chalk board in her ears. "It's Daphne Blake to you. Don't you dare call me that again." She said firmly, anger in her voice. He cackled, flashing a mischievous grin at her. Daphne gritted her teeth. "You know Daphne, you're pretty brazing to come in here and expect an interview from your ex." He said cooly. A chill crawled up her spine, his voice, his words...he was so wicked. "I'm capable of more than I've ever received credit for." She replied. "I've gotta admit, not many could come look their cheater, abuser and kidnapper in the eyes." He muttered, scratching his unshaven chin. "Or at least that's what you claim I am." He stated. "I know it's what you did." She snapped. He laughed slightly. "Whatever Daphne..you're the idiot that fell for me." She shook her head slowly. "You never will be anything more than a broken little reporter that goes around getting the scoop on her exes. You're pathetic!" He laughed. Daphne clutched the phone. Unable to find courage to speak she slammed the phone on the hook. "Officer, I'm finished." She said, exiting the room.

"I don't care if it's a scam at this rate, Washington D.C, here I come.." She sighed, sliding into the seat of her car.

"This is heavenly." Sydney a tall model material woman sighed, taking another bite into the strawberry flavored cake with gorgeous decorative icing. Shaggy grinned. "I made it to taste the way you like, make me feel." He said shyly, gazing into her breathtaking green eyes that shimmered in the light of the candles that were scattered across the table. "Happy Birthday sweets." He said sweetly making her smile. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." She said innocently, sweeping her long strawberry blonde hair full of curls behind her. The room was filled with balloons and presents, lit with candles and decorative lights. Their friends and family filled the atmosphere, bringing joy to both their hearts. "Scooby and Sandy have really hit it off, expecting pups and all." Shaggy said, glancing over at the Great Dane and Golden Retriever munching on cake. "Watching them makes me realize how precious it is to have someone you love with you all of the time..and Sydney I..I like can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with everyday.." He began, reaching for her skinny hands and kneeling onto his knee. "Sydney Natalie Matthews, will you be my groovy little wife for the rest of my life?" He asked a kindly, opening a beautiful box that held the gem of their engagement. Tears in her eyes of happiness Sydney nodded, smiling brightly as Shaggy slid the diamond on her ring finger. She wrapped her long arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I love you Shaggy Rogers!" She cried happily, kissing him passionately. He grinned, pulled her in as close as possible. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered in her ear. She nestled her head in his chest, locking hands. "You made me a better man, more daring and courageous than I ever knew I could be. I've never loved someone so much in my entire life." He expressed. She kissed him once again. "I'm yours forever, I promise." She said. "Like Syd?" Shaggy interrupted. "Scooby and I have to leave tonight. We're wanted at the White House. I'm hoping it's an award or nomination for the restaurant, but like I don't know.." She grinned. "Call me when you know." "Like, you're not angry I'm leaving on your birthday?" He questioned. She laughed. "You threw me an incredible party then proposed to me. How could I be mad? Soon enough we'll be together forever, so I can give you this time." She teased. He laughed. "Scoobs, tell Sandy goodbye. We've gotta get going."

In the night sky four private planes flew, heading to one place. Washington D.C. to carry out one mission...save the earth from destruction of the supernatural.

Tomorrow a mystery like no other would begin to be unfolded.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_I've already started the next chapter and I'm quite excited to see what you guys will think of this story. It's a lot different than my usual, but I love the change. This is going to be a little bit sad and darker compared to what I normally would write. Please review, it motivates me to write better for those whom care enough to take some time and let me know how they enjoyed it. (insert smiley face here) By the way, if I get over 5 reviews tonight I will upload a new chapter tomorrow or the next day, YAY! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Happy Halloween! This chapter is a no trick, just a treat! Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you thought! :) _

** Chapter 2 - Comfort **

Within moments each jet landed safely in the private landing zone where the military waited outside. The surroundings were pitch black. They couldn't be seen for privacy reasons, each member had an escort to their station to meet. Shaggy approached what he made out to be three other human figures in the dark.

"Welcome." The general greeted firmly. "You have a lot to go over with The President in a matter of minutes, so with that being said. Mystery incorporated, are you willing to take part in a top secret mission on a supernatural mystery?" Awkward silence swept over the area. Confusion sank into each one of their minds. "Sir." Fred spoke after clearing his throat. "Mystery Incorporated hasn't been around for a good bit of time...I'm not even sure where those guys are." The general scratched his head. "Are these fine adults not your team Jones?" He asked, turning a dimly lit flash light to their faces. "Scooby! Shaggy? Velma..Daphne?" He gasped, staring into each one of their changed and pmuch more mature faces. "Fred?" They echoed. "So I suppose things have changed since your meddling kids days.." The general noticed. Nods came from all of them. "We haven't seen each other in over six years Sir, much less solved a case." Daphne inquired, crossing her arms. "We did world wide searches for the right people for this extremely important mission, you all are literally the world's hope. I need to know immediately if you are capable of coming together and using your mystery solving skills at least this one more time to help?"

"Can we talk about it for a minute of two?" Fred requested. The general nodded, but noted that minutes were all they were allowed. He leaded them into a private room where they could discuss, finally everyone got a good look at everyone's appearance. Velma had slightly longer hair, but it was in the same color and shape as everyone remembered. She wore a snug fitting red sweater with a pair of orange slacks that fit more loosely than her top. A simple silver necklace rested on her chest with a small orange rhinestone in the center. And like before, her glasses never changed.

Fred had changed more noticeably than Velma. His hair had turned a little darker blonde, but his face hadn't changed much at all besides maturing into an older young adult. He was cleanly shaved, and his hair was neatly combed. He dressed in black bottoms and a white top. Simple but certainly not understated, he looked very efficient in his outfit.

Daphne had changed a lot in the last six years. Her hair was a few shades away from blonde, but appeared more to be a strawberry blonde. Her days of dressing in purples and pink were long gone, she now wore a dark navy blue blazer with a white underlay with lace on the neckline and had a matching navy skirt, her heels were higher than previously and they were a nude color. She had kept her figure that perfect hourglass shape.

Shaggy Rogers was still tall and skinny, but had surprisingly toned up and was seemingly a bit muscular in comparison to his teenage self. His hair was shaved neatly, but the facial hair hadn't changed a bit. He wore a dark pair of denim jeans and a military green tshirt, similar to his old one only this one was more fitted on his body.

"Gang" Fred started quietly, many emotions going through each of their minds as he spoke the word no one had heard in such a long time. "It's good to see you all again, I just wish it was in better circumstances. Regardless of all the choices we chose years ago, and the ones we've made in our lives since we last met, we have to chose right now if we can work together again. It must be important if we are speaking with the government of our nation." He explained. He seemed eager to jump into this case and help in every way he could, they could tell by the way he spoke. They exchanged looks, everyone so seriously looked back at the former leader and driver of their crew. "I'm almost positive that my brainy sense of mystery solving of still in me, and I can be willing to work with the gang again." Velma spoke highly , smiling at the older Fred Jones. He grinned. "Like count me in man! I'm ready to forget the past and leap into the future" Shaggy announced, patting Scooby's head. "Reah!" The older dog agreed.

Daphne didn't waste any spare time replaying after Shaggy. "I'm in." She answered. "I need a break away from reality." She finished. Fred looked into her light crystal blue eyes. "I was in from the minute I got the call, I guess Mystery Inc. is back." He said. "For now anyway" Velma added, looking at him. "I've got quite a busy life at home." She explained. Fred nodded.

The door opened. "We need a confirmation answer, Jones. Is your team willing?" The five seriously looked at the general. "We're in. Confirm." He replied. The general nodded. "Good. Take a seat, I'll begin in a moment."

They seated themselves at the long wooden table and watched the screen switch on to a slide show.

"The typical masked creature. We are dealing with a supernatural war against man kind. At least that's what we've been able to make of these radar images. Look at all this motion coming from the Bermuda Triangle where three ships and two military planes have vanished in the last two weeks. We've found movements in air and on and under the ground very similar to these all over various places of the world. But just yesterday morning we made a daunting discovery. All the motion and movements had seemingly disappeared, until we searched and searched on our satellite and found that a piece of land that no one even knew existed has almost every movement on it. Leaving us to believe all the supernatural has joined on this deserted unknown island." All eyes peeled away from the live streaming footage of the radar. Piecing every word he said together in their minds.

"And what makes you so sure this isn't a terrorist group or something?" Velma questioned. "We've had detailed extensive searches done, this isn't human." He answered firmly. "Like, why do you expect we'll fix everything?" Shaggy asked. "Because you've dealt with this supernatural stuff before, we know you're capable of doing it again." Fred studying the radar closely. "But what's the strategy sir? I can't take these guys in there without a sense of plan or mission." Fred said. "Find the sources and kill it's offspring and army." He replied. "I'm going to need more to go on than that sir. I won't lead them into harms way without a good strategy and equipment to protect them." Fred said, concern and seriousness in his voice. "We are providing you with all the resources we have. You are responsible for figuring out how to end this before they take over the world." Daphne looked to the general. "You just said "they"..do you know who we are dealing with here?" She asked. He shook his head. "We have gathered this up to be things like witches, goblins, werewolves, ghosts, Loch Ness monsters and other mysteries creatures legend creatures." He answered. "I still don't get how you are so confident in us to solve this case." Velma said. "Trust me when I tell you that you're our hope."

"The president just gave us a note saying he won't be able to make it tonight, but assigned us to give you the finest rooms to stay in tonight. So with that, your limo is waiting outside to take you to the room. Tomorrow you will be preparing for leaving." He finished. They nodded , following the escort out.

They climbed into the limo and drove comfortably to the nearest five star hotel.

They entered into the luxurious lobby "Please write your name on this paper." The desk attendant ordered nicely. Fred was the last to sign, seeing the others signatures. They were then escorted to the room of five bedrooms. "Enjoy your stay." The escort said before leaving back onto the elevator.

"Anyone care to join me for some dinner?" Shaggy asked, picking up the delivery menu. "You haven't changed much." Velma noted, smiling at him. Fred grinned. "I'll have whatever you're ordering, I'm starving." He replied. "Me too." Velma added, sitting on the large sofa. "Daphne was already seated on the loveseat couch in the corner. Shaggy ordered their dinner after sitting on the grand recliner. Fred sat on the seat beside Daphne. He'd noticed how quiet and remote she was in comparison to the others. "Hey." He greeted softly with a warming smile. "Hi" she replied shyly, as if they'd never known each other. "It's been a long time. Your hair is lighter. Did you do something to it?" He started. Typical Fred. Starting off on an awkward topic making her feel uncomfortable, but still friendly. She grinned. "It's just doing it on it's own I guess. Old aging sign maybe." She answered. He laughed quietly. "No, you're not old yet. If anything you look younger than I remember and maybe even sweeter. The old Daphne would have slapped me for speaking anything but praises about her hair." He said teasingly. She shook her head slightly as she smiled. "You always tried to charm me into you." She stated, recalling all of his flirty moments. "You always resisted." He said in a more serious tone. "You always hoped it would work?" She questioned. He shrugged his shoulders. "I did, but after a few tries a man learns to take a hint a leave a woman alone. You were too business oriented for me. I needed woman that wanted to be my wife too." He answered, but quickly realized he had said too much. "Don't remind me." She sighed. "I'm guessing you have a happy big family?" She asked kindly. His emotions quickly faded into a sad look. "Room service is here!" Shaggy shouted, jolting to his feet. Velma giggled. "Let's go sit and the table guys. Fred ignored the earlier asked questioned, standing up and reaching for Daphne's hand. "I can get up myself, but thanks." She said, standing up and fixing the wrinkles in her skirt.

Shaggy sat the table and they gathered around the dining area. "Like this is delicious!" He stated , biting into his steak. "It is." Fred agreed. "My husband makes the best strawberry cake, Shaggy. You'll have to try it sometime!" Velma expressed. He grinned brightly. "Like first I'm more interested in meeting the lucky man." He said cheerfully . Velma blushed vibrantly. "Oh. Jinkies. He's someone you know actually. Fred smiled. "Pass the steak sauce, Mrs. Nettle" Fred asked playfully. Velma gasped. "How did you-" he laughed. "Check in." He answered. "Nettle?" Daphne asked, trying to recall the name. "Johnathan Beau Nettle, better known as Beau." Velma announced. Daphne nearly chocked on her fork full of veggies. "I'm shocked, but very pleased. You guys made a great couple." Fred said. Velma took a sip of her water. "We got married two years ago. He's wonderful, really there's a side to him you've never known." She said dreamy voiced. "So his first name is Jonathan?" Daphne asked. The younger woman nodded. "It's his nickname. I call him John, but he prefers Beau."

"Cute." Daphne commented. "Like that's a match made in heaven Vel!" Shaggy said. "I'm marrying my girl soon. I actually proposed earlier before I left." The group exchanged smiles and looks. "What's her name?" Daphne asked happily. "Sydney. She's gorgeous." He answered. Fred smiled brightly at his old best friend, he recalled at one time years and years ago the discussion they'd had about looking forward to marriage and life with their own families, he was thrilled to see Shaggy on his way there to that dream. "Like you're all invited to the wedding, she'd adore you guys." The other smiled. "I can't wait to meet her, Shag." Fred said.

"Fred, you seem surprisingly calm when it comes to jumping back into the swing of mystery solving and monster hunting. I know it was a favored hobby of yours back in the day, I'm just a little shocked that you're so comfortable and efficient." Velma brought up. Fred shifted back in his chair, swallowing the last bite of his dinner. "You're very observant." He stated. Velma shrugged. "Or more like you are very good at what you do." She corrected. "It's obvious you've had some sort of training with skills to speak with higher government officials." Fred cut his eyes and smiled briefly before exhaling. "Good observation skills. You're actually right. I've been in the FBI for two years now." He admitted proudly. "Very fitting, but I'm surprised you never settled down for a more personal life." Velma said. "You always talked about marriage and children and how important those things were to you."

He sighed, he knew this moment was coming and there was no stopping it now so he better just tell them because it wasn't going to get any easier if he waited. "I made plenty of time for my personal life while I was in training and working as a police officer. I married the girl of my dreams, Lyndsey Fisher Jones. We had some alone time before I finally convinced her we were ready for kids. We found ourselves expecting twin girls just a short few months after our wedding. But man was I excited. I had never been so happy in my life. Then on my third day in the FBI, we got word saying a business had been robbed, the same place my wife worked. It was fatal and my wife was...she was killed helping other victims escape the bank." He chocked on his words and fought back the tears that were beating their way out. "On that day, I lost my beautiful wife and my two precious daughters that were weeks away from coming into this world." Daphne placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Freddy." She sent her greatest sympathy to him. He wiped a one lone tear away. He scooted his chair out quietly, excusing himself from the table and retiring into his bedroom. "Like I had no idea." Shaggy whispered. "I wouldn't have asked. I feel bad now." Velma said.

Velma called her beloved husband, while Shaggy called his fiancé along with Scooby. Daphne dressed in her nightgown, and walked out onto the balcony. She admired the night sky, her phone vibrated, she read the agonizing message from the beast she'd left before coming. "Ugh." She huffed, burying her head in her hands. "Bad message?" A familiar voice asked. "Fred" she noticed. "You scared me. I didn't know you were out here." She said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's pretty dark out on the balcony." He apologized softly. He scooted his chair closer to hers. "You're much quieter than I remember." He stated randomly. She laughed briefly. "What's happened to you in the past six years? Everyone has told their stories, now I think it's your turn." He said kindly. She shook her head. "No one needs to hear mine. But thank you for the jester." She said. "Your voice has changed to some degree , did you know that?" He asked. Daphne thought that was such a strange thing to notice. "Velma was right, you are very observant." She teased. "And I haven't given it much thought. Does it sound better or worse?" He thought to himself for a moment. "I like it better. You don't sound so snooty anymore, you have more of an innocence to you. And maybe even a shyness." She grinned. "I'm glad you think so." He gently picked up her hands. "Where are you hiding those rings?" He asked playfully, but was serious in every way. Dreadfulness filled Daphne's heart. "I don't have any Fredrick." She snapped, catching him off guard. "You mean you never let anyone close enough to you so they could give you a ring?" A sadness and concern filled him for her. She was silent. Her heart beat on her chest. "You don't have a clue." She said harshly, yanking her hands away. "Daphne, I've known it since we met tonight. Something's wrong, you can tell me. I'm still here for you as a friend. That will never change." Suddenly it seemed like six years ago was just yesterday.

"Freddy, I'll tell you and you only. This is my private life and I'd rather not share it with the others." She said solemnly. He nodded.

"After mystery inc. split up I moved to New York City. To escape my parents claws that were always around my neck. I became a very successful writer and journalist for the Times paper. I was promoted to reporter on morning show. While writing I met a dashingly handsome man named Steven. He bought me gifts and showered me in compliments. And after many weeks of begging I said yes to becoming his girlfriend. He seemed nice, and all of my friends pushed me to pursue a relationship with him. They were all getting married and having children, I finally found myself wishing for their happiness. So I said yes to someone. But he tricked me. I fell into his trap easier than he could have hoped for. He stole my money, house, car and robbed me from everything that kept me going. He was abusive and bitter. But I stayed. Because I was convinced by him that no one else would ever love me. I found out I was pregnant with our first baby when he said it wasn't the right time. I refused an abortion. But shortly after he poisoned me. Luckily I passed out in the public where someone called an ambulance and managed to save my life, but my son wasn't so fortunate." Tears rolled down her face. "I listened to everyone. I stopped being bitter and settled for someone, and they ruined me. I've never trusted anyone again." She cried. Fred pulled her into a hug. "I've never told anyone, but you...and the police." She sniffled. "For what it's worth, I still think you're beautiful and I mean that." He said sweetly. "And I'm sorry for all the rotten things you've endured. You should have called me." He said causing her to smile. "Freddy, it's been so long since I've had someone comfort me and defend me like you do." She said softly. He smiled, placing his hand on her head, brushing his hand through her silky hair. "This is what friends are for. I'm always here for you Daph. Always." She smiled.

"And I'm here for you Freddy. I'm so sorry for all your significant losses." He gently rested his head on hers. "Who would have thought that in six years we'd be here." He said. "Lyndsey always told me that everything happens for a reason, I'm just anxious to see what these reasons for us solving this case are." He said.

**TBC**

A/N: Review and let me know if you want more and somethings you'd like to see in the story! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi! Here chapter three! Don't worry dearies, the exciting scenes are COMING probably as soon as the next chapter! Review and lemme know whatcha think!_

**Chapter 3 -** Big Brother

Fred woke to the sound of Shaggy's voice echoing through the hall, slipping into the bedroom. His voice sounded strong, but you could hear the old familiar fear creeping out.

"Sydney, things are going to work out. I promise." He smoothed. Fred couldn't help, but to continue listening in on his conversation. Gathering the feelings from his team would help him help them in the long run. A leader needed to be a counselor as well. That's what makes a good leader, he thought.

"No tears Syd. I'm gonna come home, marry you and we'll be together forever afterwards. Don't doubt me." He insisted. "Because you have to just trust me here. It's not easy, but call your sister." He suggested, pacing in front of Fred's bedroom door. "Take the savings out and go away for a few days. Take your mind off everything and go with Sarah." He paused, listening to his fiancé on the other end. "I'm sure. You've deserved a break away." He said, his face showing a small smile. "I love you too Sydney. Remember that when you're feeling blue." He said sweetly. "Bye." He hung up but gazed into the screen of the phone. It was a photograph of the two of them together in what looked like a restaurant. "She's going to be a pretty bride." Velma spoke. Shaggy turned around to find Velma looking around his shoulder. "Like yeah, that's what I tell her." He sighed dreamily. "I know what you're going through." She stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Saying goodbye to someone you love so much isn't easy. In fact, I may have cried myself to sleep last night." She informed. Shaggy looked concerned, they walked over to the dining room table. "You've always been the best at hiding emotions." He recalled. Velma shook her head. "This is different. And you know it Shag. This is, scary." She muttered, as her face turned a light red tone. "I know.." He replied softly. "As confident as I am that we'll be okay, it's so scary to know I may never see my husband again." She said solemnly. Shaggy rubbed her back gently. "I understand Velms. We'll just have to fight our way through. Everything we're about to do is to protect them." Velma nodded in silence as she allowed a few tears to trickle down her freckled face. "I'm not usually like this." She said, letting out a slight laugh out of her. Shaggy smiled friendly and patted her back. "I told you for years there's nothing wrong with being afraid." He reminded. She laughed briefly. "Thank you Shaggy. I'm glad you're here. You understand where I'm coming from."

Fred came from out of his room, he stopped ease dropping in after Shaggy hung up with Sydney.

"Good morning Mrs. Nettle and Mr. Rogers." He formally greeted. They smiled. "Morning, Fred." Velma replied, reminding him they were friends and not just coworkers.

"I ordered room service. Should be here soon in time for us to group up and form a plan before we leave." He glanced at his watch. "Is Daphne up?" Velma shrugged. "No clue." She answered. "Like Scooby was still sleeping when I woke up." Shaggy said. Velma smiled. "I saw him video calling his girl when I walked by." She informed. Fred laughed. "Doesn't get much cuter than that." He noted. "I'll go see if Daphne's awake." Velma volunteered, entering the door of Daphne's bedroom.

She walked a few steps in and realized Daphne wasn't in her room or her bathroom. "She's not here Fred." She confirmed. Fred looked concerned, but before he said anything the apartment entrance door opened. Everyone awkwardly stared at the strawberry blonde dressed in her jogging shorts and a light purple tank. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and headphones were in her ears. "Good morning..is everything okay?" She asked, observing their reactions. "Uh..yeah." Velma answered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We were looking for you." Fred implied. Daphne pressed pause on her iPod and popped out her earbuds. "Oops! Guess I forgot to mention I go for morning jogs." She said innocently. "It's been a long time since I had to inform someone on my whereabouts." She noted. Fred didn't like the fact she didn't tell them she was going out, but then again he wasn't about to jeopardize his chance at communicating with her. Trust was a big deal for her, and he'd have to earn it in another way than scolding her for being out unannounced. "I'm glad you're here now. Breakfast is on its way and we're going to discuss a few important details.

_**At Breakfast...**_

"I studied the map monitoring the motions. This is going to be more like a trip around the world." He began, taking a sip of his steamy hot coffee. "Are we at all equipped for this?" Velma asked. He placed his cup aside and flipped through papers he'd neatly sorted and prepared. "That's something else I need to discuss with you. I've been told we each have uniform protective gear and weapons. We're not allowed to threaten or harm the "creatures" we come in contact with, but simply take secret photos of them and try to get down to the bottom of why these things are surfacing so close to humans." He explained diligently. "Like we seriously can't harm them?" Shaggy asked. Fred sighed heavily and scanned back at the paper in his hand. "No, because it would pose a greater threat to the world than they are now. One wrong move and they could turn. I know it sounds bizarre-" Shaggy cut in "Totally!" Fred continued "I'm not finished, but we have to somehow find a way to negotiate with them and keep them where they belong." You could practically see the wheels turning in Velma's head. "This isn't much of mystery solving, more like delivering a message." She spoke. "This is just my strategy. My goal is to keep peace to keep everyone safe and bring you all home alive and well." Fred explained, leadership weighing heavy on his chest as he did so. "Can we trap the beasts?" Daphne questioned. "I think that's one of the only ways we can get through to them one on one." He answered professionally. "If any of you feel it right or needed, shoot, fight and do what it takes to protect yourselves." He concluded, folding his hands together. "I wish I could promise everyone an assurance of their health and safety, but I unfortunately can't." He sighed, the reality of the situation slamming in each one of them hard now. "But I never could, even with simple cases in our past. No one is promised safety returning, but I can't say I'll fight to death for any one of you. I'm confident you could do this without me. I guess what I'm trying to say is from this point forward, risks will be taken, lives could be lost or spared, abs sacrifices will be made...but I'm going to try my hardest to make sure you come home to your families and loved ones." He finished, leaving Velma with tears rolling down her cheeks. Shaggy and Scooby comforted one another. Daphne in silence stared at the table below her. "We can do this." He said softly, nearly chocking on his words. Suddenly the professional and efficient man was the old best friend, walking over to hug the youngest of the four.

He wrapped his generous sized arms around the small brunette woman, she sniffled into his chest. "I'm sorry for being crying like a baby, I've turned into a giant softie." She cried, laughing softly when she wiped the tears away. Fred smiled warmly and squeezed her tight. "Don't apologize Vel. You've got someone who loves you and you love them, it makes it ten thousand times as hard to leave." He smoothed, letting go of her and looking through the thick glasses lens. "You're still like a big brother to me Freddy." She smiled, making his smile bigger. "and you my little sis." He replied playfully messing with her hair.

"Like can you hear my knees rattle?" Shaggy asked nervously, trying to cover his scared look. Fred laughed. "Only a little." He admitted, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to suck it up and be more heroic and less of the coward I've always been." Fred heard the sadness coming from his voice. He freely hugged his old best friend. "You willingly left your soon-to-be wife back home to come fight and protect her and the entire world. I don't see that as a coward, but as a man of bravery and strength. You've got this." Shaggy smiled gently, appreciating his caring ness.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked at Daphne who sat alone at the dining room table scanning through the papers Fred had left out. Fred slid in the chair next to hers. "You okay?" He asked softly. She looked up and nodded. "I'm fine." She answered solemnly, returning to her study. The three exchanged looks, but shortly left to pack their things up. "That's a simple answer for a woman whose about to embark on a journey to the end of the world." Fred said, sliding the papers away from her reach. She looked up at him. "And those were long counseling moments for a leader." She smirked. "I'm still their friend. Despite how long it's been. When they're so far away from the ones that love them the most they need someone to be there for them." He replied calmly, ignoring the sassy tone in her voice. She nodded. "I agree." She said. He looked into her eyes and placed his hand on hers. "And you need someone too." She pulled her hand away and tucked it under the table. "No, I'm not use to having anyone that listens. Therefore I won't miss or need anyone here for me." She explained, continuing to talk with no emotion at all. Her words cut through him like a sharp bladed knife. She really meant what she said.

"Well I'm here if you need someone to listen. I hope you know you can count on me, Daph." He said so causally she almost felt like she'd went back in time. She smiled briefly at him. "I know you are." He smiled back at her.

"It's time to meet for the leave soon, we better get busy."

**TBC**

**Leave a review please! **


End file.
